


【ff14】禁锢

by xuyuanshu



Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, M/M, 瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯 - Freeform, 私设光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuanshu/pseuds/xuyuanshu
Summary: 囚禁√道具√瞎写的不知道啥，总之是日皇帝
Relationships: 私设光/瓦厉斯
Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【ff14】禁锢

现在什么时候了？  
瓦厉斯迷迷糊糊地撑起身想要看一下墙上挂钟的时间，被光之战士囚禁并侵犯多日的他已经很难保持清醒，疲惫无时无刻不在蚕食着他的意识。  
稍微用力想站起来，光之战士放在他身体里的东西就让他腰一软，跌坐回床上。  
呆愣了一会回想起对方在自己体内留了什么东西的瓦厉斯放弃了起身看时间的想法，拉起滑落的毛绒毯子盖住自己赤裸的身体，闭上眼睛。  
但是留着他体内的东西不打算放过他，稍稍清醒后，那玩意的存在感变得愈发强烈。他当然知道光之战士在他身体里放了什么，那是一串水晶制作的串珠。前几天光之战士在他面前，慢慢的把几块冰之晶簇打磨成圆润的球，串成一串串珠。在早上的侵犯结束后把这串珠子塞进了他的身体。  
冰凉的珠子在体内的感觉并不好受，属性水晶制成的珠子并不受外界温度的影响，冰的刺骨，就像往身体里塞了一堆不会融化的冰块。内脏被冰冻发麻的感觉让他不由自主的蜷成一团，在他快要承受不住这从内扩散到外，甚至要把整个腹腔都冻结的寒冷的时候，卧室的门被推开，带着血腥味的男人慢慢走进来，坐到床边，撩起瓦厉斯披散着的长发，俯下身用额头蹭了蹭瓦厉斯的脸颊。  
“拿出去....”瓦厉斯微微偏过头，盯着在他脖颈间啃咬舔舐的光之使徒，低声提醒到。  
阿光没有在这方面为难他，一边在男人的身上留下更多的痕迹，一边把手探向男人的臀缝，摸到穴口处的红绳，捏住往外拽。蓝色的串珠带着大量被留在男人体内的精液被拽出，失去了串珠阻挡后的精液从穴内流出，顺着臀缝滑落到床单上。  
把挂着浊白精液的串珠丢到地上，阿光解开腰带，握住早已挺立的阴茎，抵住微微红肿被精液沾湿的穴口，挺身侵入。  
“烫....”  
被水晶弄得冰凉的小穴猛地被火热的阴茎贯穿，瓦厉斯不适的收紧身体，男人拉住瓦厉斯的脚踝，控制住他本能的想要逃避的举动，一面按着他的腰际，大力侵犯着有些冰凉的内壁。  
瓦厉斯感觉体内被塞进了一块烧的发红的烙铁，滚烫的硬物在体内摩擦，仿佛内脏都要被灼伤，在长时间的侵犯下，男人早已经掌握了他的敏感点，挑着敏感部位大力顶弄，过分累计的快感和逐渐升温的麻痒感让他几乎崩溃。  
男人抓住瓦厉斯的脚踝，拉起他的腿，顺着小腿一路吮咬到腿根，然后拉起另一条腿，留下满满的痕迹后，握住瓦厉斯的性器撸动，把玩了一会他的囊袋，把注意力放在了插在马眼中的细棍。拉着细棍在瓦厉斯的尿道里抽插着。  
那根细棍是光去特别定制的，被插在瓦厉斯尿道中的那部分可不像外面能握住的把柄一样光滑，粗糙的带着细小突起的金属棒刺激着尿道，后穴承受着火一样的侵犯。终于，瓦厉斯没法再抑制住自己的声音，压抑破碎的喘息声和淫靡的水声在空旷安静的房间里回响。低沉性感的略带沙哑的声音搅动着男人的理智，光俯下身叼住瓦厉斯有些充血肿胀的乳尖吮吸啃咬，直到尝到血的铁锈味后才放开，安抚性的舔了舔破皮的地方，在瓦厉斯本就布满咬痕的胸肌上留下更多咬痕后，试探性的舔了舔瓦厉斯微微张开的唇，撬开唇齿在口腔中掠夺着每一寸空气，强迫他的舌头配合着自己的暴行，直到对方因为窒息开始挣扎才放开。  
舔了舔瓦厉斯的嘴角，在因憋气而染上绯色的脸颊轻啄一口，埋头在瓦厉斯的颈窝啃咬着，绷紧的颈部肌肉口感非常棒，虽然上了年纪的人的肌肤并不像年轻人一样光滑，但依旧富有弹性，在唇齿下还能感受到血液流动。被开发多日的内壁热情的迎接着侵入的阴茎，早上留在里面的精液被挤出，在两人连接处被摩擦出白沫，瓦厉斯的腿被光分的更开，肏弄的力度也越大，肏弄的深度也越深。  
埋在马眼里的细棍在尿道内抽插摩擦，前列腺被大力肏弄着，被抓着肏干了十几下，光掐住瓦厉斯痉挛颤抖着的腿根，射在了最深处，就着一顿饱餐后的余劲继续在里面小幅度的抽插几下，慢悠悠的取出折磨了瓦厉斯很久的细棍。  
大概是被阻止了太久，取出了阻挡物后瓦厉斯还是没能射出来，光抽出自己的肉棒，低头含住了瓦厉斯硬挺的阴茎。手指轻按着被肏弄的松软湿润沾满两人体液的穴口，深入，模仿着交合的动作戳刺按压着瓦厉斯的敏感点。  
舔了舔龟头，顺着柱身舔到囊袋，在根部吸咬了一口，然后整根吞入口腔，深入喉管。在前后夹击下，瓦厉斯揪紧身下的床单，颤抖着射在阿光的嘴里。阿光咽下嘴里的精液，趁着瓦厉斯还在失神的状态交换了个亲吻，抱起还没从高潮的余韵中回过神的瓦厉斯走向浴室。  
接下来的时间还长着，对吧，陛下。


End file.
